


R U Mine?

by transkakyoin



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Card Games, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Powerpuffs are only mentioned, Singing, Touring, Trans Stuart "2D" Pot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transkakyoin/pseuds/transkakyoin
Summary: When Ace came to the U.K. to be a part of Gorillaz, he didn't quite anticipate what he was getting himself into.
Relationships: Ace Copular/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started a 2Dace fanfiction back in 2018 and completely forgot to continue it (oops!) but here's a redo of that since the 2Dace part of this fandom is kinda dead. Come get y'all juice lmao

Ace could remember the first Gorillaz concert he attended vividly. He and his boys needed something to do, and they didn't want to deal with the Powerpuff Girls, and there happened to be a show in town. It was the perfect mixture of things to drive them there, really.  
So, picture this. It's late Winter in 2002. The Powerpuff Girls catch Ace and his boys sneaking out of the venue, and they all think they they're gonna get their asses beat for the millionth time that month. Then, like the satanic saviour he was, Murdoc fucking Niccals, the goddamned bassist of Ace's favourite band in the whole world, shoos the bug-eyed freaks away. He thanks his "nephews" for coming to see the show, says he hopes they come and see another sometime. Murdoc gives Ace a little grin, tells him he owes him, and sends him off.  
Now, picture this. It's 2006 or so, there's advertising online for some sort of DNA testing thing to find out if Murdoc's got any illegitimate kids running around. Snake, the bastard, sends in some of Ace's hair as a joke. Then, a little while later, they get a lovely letter stating that Ace is indeed related to Murdoc - a nephew. This throws Ace through a loop. Could Murdoc have possibly known back in 2002, was that why his gang had got a free show? Or maybe he'd just been joking and was accidentally spot on? God, Ace had a midlife crisis at 25.  
These events inspired a few things. First off, Ace grew even more attached to Gorillaz throughout his life. The impact that the band had on him, not even counting his uncle, was incredible. And then, two, Ace picked up bass. Ace got damn good at bass. Maybe it was in his blood or something. Murdoc would sometimes randomly pop up in his life, or, more accurately, on his doorstep, share a drink with him and catch up, and then disappear as mysteriously as he'd arrived.  
And then, around 2010, Murdoc had other things to do in his life and didn't show up anymore. Ace figured that was the end of his bizarre experiences with his uncle.

Then, in late 2017, Ace got a call from an unknown number. Being as careless as he was, he picked up without much hesitation. 

"Hello?" He'd asked.  
"This Ace Copular?"  
Ace's breath was sucked out of his chest. The voice, just as gruff and accented as he remembered it, was his uncle.  
"Yea, tha's right," Ace replied.  
"It's Murdoc- ya'know, your uncle?"  
Ace sighed. "Yea, I know that. What the hell's going on?"  
"Back when I first met you," Murdoc hummed, "I said you'd owe me for that free concert, did I not?"  
Ace thought for a minute. "...Yea, guess you did. Why, you cashing in on that now?"  
Murdoc laughed a bit. "Yes, I am."

Murdoc explained the situation after that. Though it was a bit abrupt, after 11 some years of radio silence, the story went something like this. Murdoc was in jail, framed for some bullshit, and Gorillaz needed a bassist, as they'd been planning out an album. His band wouldn't bail him out on the grounds that he needed to "learn from his mistakes", and he knew Ace played bass well enough.  
So, Murdoc insisted that Gorillaz needed a bassist, and he wouldn't trust anyone to replace him but his own blood.  
That's how Ace winded up on a plane to England, with the promise that Noodle would pick him up from the airport. Good god.  
Exhausted from his late flight and dazed at the speed everything was happening, Ace stepped off his plane and gathered his things.

Out of nowhere, a voice rang out, dragging Ace out of his thoughts.  
"Ace Copular?" A voice asked.  
"In the flesh," Ace replied, holding back a yawn. He turned and spotted just the woman he was expecting was stood behind him.  
Noodle, the 5'2" badass guitarist of Gorillaz, was scanning him up and down. "Have you got everything?"  
Ace examined his suitcase and backpack. Then, he nodded. Noodle let out a hum, texted someone quickly, and turned. "Come with me."  
She led him to a classic looking car and he got in, keeping his stuff on his lap and between his legs. The drive wouldn't be terribly long, but he decided he'd use what time he had to ask a question or two.  
"So, eh... What happened to Murdoc?" he inquired, looking a little worried. "He told me he was being framed or something."  
"Hm." Noodle snorted a bit. "He told us the same thing. I'm starting to worry he wasn't kidding."  
"Yea, he didn't sound like he was kidding when he called me," Ace noted.  
"Well, he's a remarkably good liar," Noodle sighed. "I'm going to stay vigilant, no matter how convincing he sounded, and so will the rest of us."  
Ace let out a long sigh, resting his chin on his hand and closing his eyes. There was no way of telling how this would end up.

Before Ace knew it, Noodle's car parked in a sizeable garage.  
"We're home," Noodle muttered, standing up and heading for the door. "C'mon, I'll show you to your room."  
Ace scooped up his things and followed Noodle inside. As he entered, he was floored.  
2D sat on the couch beside Russel in all of his blue haired, no-eyed glory.  
It was in that moment Ace was reminded of a key detail in his late teens and early 20s: his overwhelming crush on 2D. Every single poster, magazine cover, interview and late night fantasy came flooding back to him. He gave 2D a dopey sort of smile despite himself, before Russel cleared his throat and snapped him out of it.

"So you're Ace, huh?" Russel noted.  
"Yea," Ace nodded. "Good t' meet'cha."  
"You too," he said. He seemed skeptical. "Now, listen, if you plan on actin' like your uncle, I ain't gonna stand for that."  
"Oh, uh- Nah, I'm just here to do my job," Ace said quickly. "Y'know, I might have a tricky past, but I'm a reformed man."  
Russel squinted a bit, looking like he might have a bit more to say, but was cut off by 2D.  
"Weren't you on TV?" He inquired, tilting his head a bit and standing up. "I think I might've seen you... maybe some time when me and Noodle were hanging out."  
Ace felt like a giddy teenager. "Um, yea, I was on The Powerpuff Girls when I was younger... It was kinda like reality TV though. Real dramatized."  
2D snorted, then stuck out his hand. "That's really cool, mate. I'm 2D, but you could call me Stu, if you wanna."  
Ace shook his hand, and felt like he was melting. He could call him by his actual name, and it was a complete honour.  
The future seemed bright.


	2. Chapter 2

Life with Gorillaz was more chaotic than Ace could have possibly anticipated, and that was saying a lot, considering the fact that he was living in Townsville before he arrived.

He realised just how chaotic it would be early on, but knew there was no backing down. It started shortly after he'd settled in Murdoc's old room - or, technically, his room. He had changed the sheets on the mattress and collapsed into bed, weighed down by jet lag. He practically fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow...  
And then he heard some music above his room. That noise was tolerable, in his opinion. The synth made him sure that it was Stuart, so he let himself relax. Maybe it was just Ace, but Stu could play him to sleep any day.  
But then, from down the hall, Noodle started yelling. What was she yelling about? Ace wasn't particular sure. He didn't speak Japanese, after all. The most he could pick out was that she was pissed, and all that took was the tone of her voice. Ace covered his head with a pillow to block it out, scowling, but somehow he couldn't. After what felt like a billion years, though, he could hear Russel knock on her door and tell her to keep it down.  
Ace thought he could finally sleep. Then, suddenly, something tickled his leg and, feeling a mix of annoyance and worry, Ace sat up. Part of him expected a giant spider to be in his bed, but instead there was a cat nosing at his calf.  
"How'd you get in here, huh?" Ace scowled.  
The cat blinked at him, and Ace sighed.  
"C'mon, scram..."  
Ace stared blankly at his bedroom door, and realised why he heard every little noise.  
He'd left his door open, and exposing himself to the chaos. He groaned, watching the cat scurry off, and he shut the door behind it. Ace would need to be more careful if he wanted to sleep in this household.

At some point, Ace must've fallen asleep, and he woke up to Stuart standing in his door.  
"Hey, Ace," Stuart smiled. "You wanna go out to breakfast with us?"  
Ace hummed a bit, propping himself up on his elbows and sighing. "Yea, 'at sounds nice. Just lemme get dressed, I'll be down soon."  
"Nice," Stu replied. Ace didn't have much reason why, but the way he'd said it made his heart flutter. "See you in a minute, then."  
"Seeya," Ace echoed, watching him as he shut the door and listening as he walked off. Almost instantly, Ace was at his feet, digging through his bag for something worth wearing. Something told him he'd need to invest in a new wardrobe, though - all his clothes looked and smelled like he'd been wearing them since 1999.  
By the time Ace was lacing up his boots, though, there was a sharp knock at the door. "Hey, are you going to be out soon? If you don't hurry up we'll leave you behind!"  
Ace strode to the door, trying to work up some confidence, and opened it. "Y'know, after all those interviews, I never woulda thought you'd be so impatient."  
"20 years is a pretty long time, you know," Noodle commented, crossing her arms and tapping her foot as she glared up at him. Clearly, she wasn't impressed.  
"Ehh... I guess that's fair," Ace shrugged. "Any-who... I'm ready to go."  
"Thank god," Noodle sighed. "Come on."  
Noodle practically dragged him down to the door, but let go of her grip on his arm once she got to the car.  
Stuart sat with him in the back.

"Order me a water," Noodle demanded before she even sat down. "Oh, and chamomile."  
"Would you like pheasant, too?" Stuart commented sarcastically. "Side of truffle oil?"  
Noodle tensed up, looking a bit shocked, before rolling her eyes and heading off toward the ladies' room. Russel snorted, sitting down next to Stuart before Ace had the chance.  
"Is she always so... prickly?" Ace asked, scowling as he glanced down at his menu.  
"She's hungover," Russel replied, shaking his head tiredly. "And sleep deprived."  
"She was up all night playing some game," Stuart added. "Uno, I think, but online."  
"Must'a been why she was yelling," Ace mused, laughing a bit. "I've gotten into fights over games like that before."  
"Yeah," Russel nodded. "And it was a drinking game. Lose a game, take a shot."  
"Noodle's no good at Uno," Stu snickered.  
A waitress approached the table, asking what drinks they wanted. Russel took one for the team and ordered for Noodle and...  
Was Ace's mind playing tricks on him, or did Stuart blush when he heard Ace order coffee?  
Maybe he had a thing for accents.  
Noodle returned to the table. Throughout all of the discussion at the table, over what people would be ordering and how greasy everything sounded, she seemed to be staring at Stuart like she'd seen a ghost. He'd have to ask about it later.  
The whole meal went relatively well, though, for his first meal with the band. The little diner they'd decided on made him feel almost like he was back at home, and it was really comforting. Plus, once they all started eating, they were a lot easier to talk to.

Eventually, though, the band went home, and Ace let out a tired sigh, going back up to his room to relax. Before he shut his door, though, he overheard Noodle and Russel down the hall.  
"You see what I'm talking about, right? I'm not going mad?"  
"Nah, I see what you mean." Ace assumed that someone, maybe Russel, started pacing after that, judging by the footsteps. "He's definitely acting strange. Maybe he's just... happy Mudz ain't around. You remember how it was in 2005."  
"Yea, but..." Noodle paused. "Even in 2005, he wasn't that... In our faces about it. He's much more aggressive now."  
"Maybe it's good for him. He could use some... agency," Russel mused.  
"Well, I guess you're right," Noodle agreed. "Though, we should keep an eye on him, and make sure he doesn't do anything rash."  
Ace narrowed his eyes, before shaking it off and shutting his door. It was none of his business, anyway.  
But if things got any weirder, he'd have to make it his business, he decided.


End file.
